Currently Being Released
Here on this page will be stored information about newly released dragons who we have yet to discover what they are. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Page locking: This page will be locked to all except administrators at night and opened in the morning during a release, this is so the administrative team is able to monitor edits easier. Votehim 07:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Curently being released' Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is forbiden. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumor unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is speculation. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Name currently unknown Fact: '''Cannot be bitten much like ochredrakes, pygmies, and non-dragons. '''Rumor: '''Will possibly be able to breed with Ochredrakes '''Rumor: '''An artist hinted, "BTW, you might want to pick up another one of the "dawn/dusk" eggs in about 12 hours. Not before then, though." '''Rumor: The time the egg was laid (or stolen) determines which type of dragon will hatch from it. Name currently unknown Fact: All three patterns of this egg have the same description and hatch into the same hatchlings. Rumor: The three different egg patterns will mean different patterns on the adults. Rumor: The three different egg patterns were implemented only because the artist could not decide which to use. All other aspects of this dragon, including the adult forms, are similar to any other common dragon. Name currently unknown '''Fact: '''This egg can be obtained through pairing Water Dragons and Magi dragons. Category:Browse Category:Events